Un autobús, soccer y algunos besos Oh Dios!
by Kamikaze Chisaki
Summary: Oneshot!... Esta vez, no tengo comentarios, jeje, solo léanlo si gustan!


DISCLAIMER: Este anime no me pertenece!!!!

One Shot.

Un autobús, soccer y algunos besos… oh Dios…

La noche comenzaba a caer, justamente en el momento en que salí de la ducha. El frío inundó mí cuerpo por completo, que, envuelto en la toalla de baño de color rosa pastel, temblaba por el estrepitoso cambio de clima.

Miré por la ventana, en el preciso instante en que, el primer copo de nieve, viajó hasta el suave pasto de color ya amarillo, hasta absorberse por completo una vez que estuvo en los brazos del mismo.

Murmuré algo ininteligible, y me decidí a meterme de una vez por todas en mi habitación, para terminar con ese temblor incesante del que me veía presa por el absurdo cambio de clima. Nunca se me dio bien el frío, yo siempre había preferido el calor del astro rey, pero en Japón, los inviernos siempre eran muy fríos… demasiado para mi gusto en realidad.

Empujé la puerta de caoba y me adentré en el lugar. Mi piel sintió el cambio y fue agradable sentir un poco de calor al fin. Maldita fuera la hora en que el maldito calefactor dejó de funcionar… y mi hermano ni siquiera se tomó la molestia para decirlo… y yo, me percaté de ese pequeño detalle cuando estaba en medio del agua helada… pero bueno, que podía yo pedir, tratándose de Touya??

Mi vista se perdió en la ropa encima de mi cama y corrí al encuentro de la suave franela, que me esperaba intacta, en el justo lugar donde yo la había dejado minutos antes. Un cuello de tortuga gris y unos pantalones deportivos, parecían ser la ropa más adecuada para pasar la tarde con ese clima. Sin embargo, en cuanto me puse el cuello de tortuga y deslicé los pantalones por mis piernas, ahogué una leve exclamación de dolor.

Maldije por lo bajo de nuevo, al notar una vez más la herida en mi rodilla, que roja casi como el mismísimo jitomate se acentuaba en mi piel. Recordé el rostro de la enfermera, Dorothy, creo yo se llamaba. Sus expresivos ojos grises se abrieron, cuando se encontraron con la fuente de líquido rojo que se esparcía por la parte baja de mi pierna, desde la rodilla…

Y todo había sido su maldita culpa!!!

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había hecho más que causar problemas!... y yo, al parecer, me había convertido en el blanco de cada una de sus fechorías!...

Suspiré una vez más… si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido!

Era obvio, que esa petición de mi parte no era exactamente lo que yo quería… en realidad, yo no lo odiaba tanto… pero Diooooosss, ese abuso de parte suya ya me tenía molesta sobremanera!!

Recordé por un segundo cuando fue que mis males comenzaron… justamente el día que EL llegó aquí…. Y yo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aunque en realidad no hacía mucho de eso… tal vez tres meses o un poco más…

FLASH BACK

Te falta demasiado?... voy a llegar tarde si no te apresuras!

Vete si tanta prisa tienes, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor, como para irme sola!

Como siempre las peleas verbales en la casa de la familia Kinomoto no se hicieron esperar, tal como todas las mañanas. Y un molesto Touya parado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas era el que comenzaba a echar pleito esta vez.

Ah si?!... y como putas vas a irte?!

Me iré en el autobús.- solté yo en cuanto salí a su encuentro aún con el plato de cereal en las manos. A mi hermano no pareció agradarle la respuesta, pero como siempre papá intervino.

Pensé que se te iba a ser muy tarde, no querrás hacer esperar a Yukito…- Touya bufó al momento que papá salió de la cocina, con su delantal de gusanitos encima.

Has entonces lo que prefieras.- siseó él tomando en sus manos la maleta, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Que tengas un buen día!- exclamé antes de que él desapareciera en el auto, con gesto de pocos amigos. Me reí por lo bajo y me volví a la cocina de nuevo.

No deberías hacerle eso a tu hermano Sakura, él, que se ofreció a llevarte al campus…

Trae un humor de perros esta mañana… prefiero irme sola, que acompañada de un buldog.- papá sonrió levemente, cómplice de mi oración anterior. – Bueno, me voy.- finalicé yo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate corazón y ve con cuidado si?- le guiñé un ojo en represalia de su petición y el asintió.

Que tengas un lindo día papá!- me despedí ya saliendo por la puerta con la mochila al hombro, admirando la paciencia de Yukito hacia con mi hermano… y es que para aguantarlo… Dios, si que debía ser bastante complicado.

La parada del autobús estaba solo a unas cuadras de distancia, y yo no iba demasiado tarde, de hecho iba más temprano de lo normal, así que no me apresuré mucho y me decidí a ir a mi paso.

Lamenté internamente el hecho de que mi prima había tenido mucho que hacer, y no había podido pasar por mi… yo lo hubiera hecho con gusto, sin embrago, mi auto estaba siendo reparado en esos momentos, mi queridísimo hermano, había tenido el descaró de chocarlo una noche que llegó algo pasado de copas, por haber tenido un mal día.

Bufé, al recuerdo del gran bofe que se había hecho en la puerta delantera de mi querido auto… y todo por la culpa de Touya. Tal vez como regalo de Navidad debería regalarle un pase gratis con algún psicoanalista, ya saben para el manejo de ira y ese tipo de cosas.

Seguí mi camino en silencio, solo pensando en lo que había sucedido y en alguna manera de hacer que mi hermano dejara de hacer tontería y media.

Y de pronto, algo provocó la huída de cada uno de mis pensamientos, dejando mi mente en blanco…

Y si, bueno, era bastante extraño que un árbol de Sakura floreciera a mitad del invierno… pero eso no fue lo que me distrajo exactamente…

Justo debajo del árbol, una silueta desconocida para mi se alzaba en la parada del autobús.

Pude observar los reflejos dorados de cabello color marrón claro que volaban con el viento invernal de un lado para otro y el destello de dos orbes color miel al sol.

El chico, parado con la mochila al hombro y con una revista en las manos… que parecía ser de política o algo parecido, esperaba a que el autobús hiciera su parada pronto. Supongo que se percató de que lo miraba, por que parpadeando un par de veces, me miró serio.

No supe que hacer en ese momento… me sentí nerviosa por su mirada, y solo pude sonreír levemente.

El se quedó mirándome por otros segundos y sin corresponder a mi "saludo", se volvió de nuevo a la revista con semblante serio… Vaya!... que carácter.

Supuse que trataba de hacer caso omiso a mi presencia, así que, yo hice lo obvio, y me senté en la banca de la parada sin decir palabra.

En el momento que llegó el autobús, el hizo a un lado la revista y se adelanto sin siquiera darme una mirada final.

Me molestó su carácter y subí detrás de él.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillito y suspiré, dando gracias, de que el camión tuviera tantos asientos libres.

Supongo que no estaba poniendo mucha atención, por que, en ese instante, el autobús dio su fatal arranque, arrastrándome con el en el camino.

Yo, no me había sujetado de nada, así que salí disparada, y como un acto en reflejo, cerré los ojos con fuerza…

Pero, nada chocó contra mi…

Abrí los ojos, en cuanto sentí algo sumamente cálido a mi espalda, y desde mi postura, giré el rostro, para encontrarme con el brillo de los ojos miel, muy cerca de los míos. Su mano, que residía en mi cintura, me apretó contra él, cuando el autobús hizo otra de sus maniobras.

Uno de los mechones de su cabello cubrió se ojo derecho, y me hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Ah… ehm, gra- gracias.- conseguí articular, cuando el autobús estaba ya en su camino normal. El ambarino soltó suavemente su mano de mi cintura y se alejó de mi sin decir una palabra, y acomodando su mochila de nuevo sobre su hombro se sentó en una de las filas finales. Cuando por fin pude dejar de mirarlo, lo cual, debo agregar, fue bastante vergonzoso, me senté rápidamente en el asiento a mi lado, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-

-

-

Sakura!!- giré en cuanto comencé a caminar fuera del autobús, para encontrarme con mi prima, que me llamaba, corriendo hacia a mi con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Tomoyo!- saludé yo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Siento que hayas tenido que llegar en autobús, que tal estuvo?

Nada del otro mundo, que hay de ti… acabaste todo lo que tenías que hacer?- pregunté, ya cuando nos adentrábamos en el campus. Ella asintió con un movimiento gracioso y trató de arreglar un poco su largo cabello rizado.

Si, terminé todo, por un momento pensé que me quedaría trabajando en eso por mucho tiempo.- dijo soltando una risita. Pero de pronto su risa se volvió una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro.

Ups, lo lamento Daidouji.- el universitario de ojos azules, miró a mi prima con una leve sonrisa. Tomoyo lo miró con suspicacia y alzó una ceja.

Que te traes entre manos Hiragizawa?- la escuché preguntarle al chico de gafas con tono sarcástico. Pude observar que varias de las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado, le "regalaban" miradas asesinas a mi prima.

Yo?.. me ofendes Daidouji… que crees que puedo traer entre manos?

La verdad… prefiero no decir nada.- finalizó ella sonriendo levemente y haciéndome una seña, para comenzar a avanzar, sin embargo el chico le volvió a cortar el paso a mi prima.

Bueno, tienes razón, si que traigo algo entre manos.- continuó él sin reparo alguno y mi prima pareció sorprenderse bastante. – No quieres saberlo?

No sé por que habría de interesarme.- dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros ella.

Puedo hacer que te interese.- aventuró él, acercándose más a Tomoyo, pude darme cuenta de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosa oscuro. El chico, dejó salir una risa suave y levantó el rostro de mi prima suavemente. – Las palabras, tu, yo y cita… que dices?- Tomoyo se sonrojó aún más y se soltó del amarre con suavidad.

Digo, que estas loco.- finalizó ella con una sonrisa y se apartó para seguir con su camino. Y yo no me quedé atrás.

Te recojo a las siete!!!- exclamó él, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y mi prima rió por lo bajo y se despidió con la mano de él.

Saldrás con él?- pregunté cuando alcanzamos el aula de clases, ávida de curiosidad.

Lo pensaré.- afirmó ella con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

Si que lo harás.- Tomoyo me miró con sorpresa, pero luego siguió riendo.

Saliendo de clase, me despedí de mi prima, con el pretexto de avanzar a la bibliotecaria, ella asintió en comprensión y yo corrí hacia la biblioteca, para entregar el libro que había pedido el día anterior.

Justamente iba pasando los pasillo, cuando de nuevo algo llamó mi atención… y me sorprendí de que fuera lo mismo que la llamara solo algunas horas antes.

El muchacho de cabello marrón, estaba a unos pasos de mi, y esta vez me miró bien… supongo que me había reconocido.

Yo nunca lo había visto, así que posiblemente era un alumno de nuevo ingreso. Me dije a mi misma que sería bueno comportarme tal y como el lo había hecho horas antes, y estaba a punto de volverle la cara y caminar a otro lado… pero el fue más rápido.

No se acercó a mi, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, más sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa… una sonrisa que me llamó bastante la atención… una sonrisa como se denomina… burlona.

Me miraba con burla o algo parecido en sus dos orbes miel, y yo me moleste… que se creía ese crío!!!

Sin esperar nada, le di una mirada de odio contenido y me volví hacia mi camino a la biblioteca.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y eso pareció el comienzo de todo… era como una pequeña guerra no declarada…

Después de que supe su nombre y el tiempo pasó… el no perdía momento para molestarme con comentarios sarcásticos, que parecían no ir dirigidos a mi… pero yo sabía bien que lo eran. Me impresionaba, lo bien que disimulaba ante los demás!! Y me chocaban sus comentarios sarnosos.

Era increíble, como nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo mordaz que era!...

Justamente ese día, yo había estado haciendo un trabajo con Tomoyo en el aula de fotografía, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya íbamos tarde a nuestra clase de gimnasia.

Hey chicas, que bueno que llegan.- anunció Chiharu, cuando entramos al campo.

Por que, que sucede?- preguntó ahora Tomoyo tratando de respirar más acompasadamente.

Los chicos del grado superior, dicen que quieren retarnos en una partida de soccer.- exclamó ella con una sonrisa entusiasta. – que dicen?

Por mi está bien.- aceptó mi prima encogiéndose de hombros. Oh, si, olvide mencionarlo, Shaoran Li, es una año mayor que yo, al igual que Eriol y todos los demás "oh- somos- taaaan- sexys- que- todas- mueren- por- nosotros" chicos del grado superior. Los cuales me cabreaban de más. De igual manera me encogí de hombros y al fin, las tres nos adentramos en el campo. Pude observar de reojo a Li y a su taaaan usada sonrisa burlesca que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Vaya, pensamos que se acobardarían… verdad Shaoran?- preguntó un chico de cabellos negros, que miraba a la pelirroja de nuestro grupo.

Sin duda… lo pensamos.- finalizó el acento socarrón del de ojos miel. Hice girar mis pupilas verdes y caminé pasándolos de largo.

En sus sueños.

Hey Daidouji!!- la voz de Eriol, se elevó hasta llegar a oídos de mi prima, que estaba en ese instante amarrando su cabello suavemente. En cuanto tuvo la mirada amatista, él, continuó.- Una cita a que ganamos!! – la risa de Naoko se acentuó y Tomoyo se volvió color escarlata.

Buena idea Eriol!- gimió el tal Yamasaki, mirando de nuevo a Chiharu sin ningún tipo de reservas.

Tomoyo negó suavemente la cabeza en forma de fastidio mal disimulado, después de que su color normal regresó a su rostro.

Hey!! Apresúrate Eriol!, o no podremos terminar el partido!- exclamó del otro lado del campo un chico de cabello rubio.

El zafiro, asintió sonriendo de modo burlón hacia mi prima y corrió al otro lado del campo.

Bien Chicas, vamos ya.- anunció Rika comenzando a avanzar, con nosotras pisándole los talones.

Ve delantera Tomoyo.- dijo Mei Ling, que hasta ese instante, no había pronunciado palabra. Ella era la capitana del equipo. – Defensa Naoko y Rika, vamos por el balón Sak.- dijo finalmente, guiñándome un ojo.- Chiharu vienes con nosotras.- la pelirroja asintió, y al fin todas tomamos nuestros lugares.

Bueno, les daremos oportunidad de empezar.- molestó Terada, haciendo con una mano, a un lado su cabello café.

No necesitamos el favor, por que mejor no se lo guardan para cuando pierdan.- dijo Rika enfadada por la subestimación machista de su novio.

No te molestes corazón.- dijo él, guiñándole un ojo, cuando el balón tocó el suelo para empezar.- no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?

Si tu lo dices!!- su voz fue acompañada de un golpe, cuando ella le quitó la pelota y esta salió volando por los aires. – Tomoyo, pásala!!

Mi prima recibió el balón de un cabezazo, que lo mando hasta los pies de Chiharu.

Acábalos Chiharu!- gritó ella, cuando la pelota comenzó a correr, a los pies de la pelirroja del grupo, pero no pasó demasiado, para que Yamasaki, se interpusiera en el camino. El gesto de fastidio de Chiharu, me hizo reír bastante. Yamasaki tenía ahora el balón y con una patada fiera, la pasó, después de unos segundos, a Hiraguizawa.

Hey!!- el aullido de el de ojos zafiro, salió a relucir, cuando Mei, haciendo uso de sus brillantes habilidades, deslizándose por el campo, le quitó el balón.

La cabeza Sakura!!!- la alarma sonó en mi mente, al llamado. Asentí, y Mei, me lanzó el balón. Justo lo recibí, cuando pasos se escucharon detrás de mi. Me volví levemente y lo ví correr hacia mi.- ah no, no me lo vas a quitar.- murmuré para mi misma, mientras con una maniobra me retiraba de su camino, con el balón aún entre mis pies.

Vamos Sakura!!- grito Tomoyo, a unos metros de mi. Estaba a punto de seguir por mi camino, cuando él, se me atravesó.

Hazte a un lado Li!!- grité mientras trataba de evitarlo con mucho trabajo.

Por que?... tienes miedo Kinomoto?!- lo fulminé con la mirada cuando escuché lo anterior. El ambarino, siguió cortándome camino, hasta que Naoko apareció a mi lado, así que le pasé el balón.

Lo tengo.- avisó ella, para después correr, a la portería contraria.

Respiré con bastante trabajo, hacía bastante frío y el aire me calaba en el pecho. Le sonreí levemente a la de ojos cafés y después de pensarlo por un minuto le seguí el paso.

Llevábamos ya varios minutos corriendo tras el balón de un lado a otro del campo y aún ninguno había anotado en la portería contraria. El juego estaba siendo bastante reñido.

Fruncí el ceño, cuando noté a Yamasaki correr detrás de Rika, que en ese momento traía el balón… oh oh, eso no podía ser bueno.

Me adelanté hasta asegurarme de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, por si mi amiga me necesitaba.

Oye Rika, voy detrás!

Yamasaki, escuchó mi voz y de detuvo en seco, y yo que iba a la velocidad del rayo, terminé chocando con él y salí volando por los aires…

Bueno, tal vez exagero y no fue tanto salir volando, literalmente, pero estuvo bastante cerca. Retrocedí una distancia considerable de hecho, y justo estaba tratando de equilibrarme, cuando me tropecé con algo…

Auch!!!

En ese instante, todo se volvió oscuro…

-

-

-

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero me fue imposible, y solo segundos después lo logré.

Yamasaki, eres un estúpido!!- gimió una voz conocida para mi.

Hey, Fue Shaoran él que le puso el pie!!- se defendió el de cabellos oscuros. En ese momento pude sentir el pasto en mi espalda.

Fue ella, la que se tropezó con mi pie.- respondió una voz grave, no muy lejos de mi.

Sakura, estas bien?!!- la pregunta de mi prima, me dejo aturdida, tal vez sorda por unos segundos. De seguro, ella me había vista abrir los ojos…

Ya despertó?- preguntó ahora la voz de Mei, preocupada.

Abrí los ojos, ahora si por completo y pestañee un par de veces.

Ah, Sakura!!! Que bueno que estas despierta!!- dijo de nuevo la voz de Tomoyo.- puedes levantarte??

Mi voz no salió, así que simplemente asentí, mientras Mei Ling y ella trataban de ayudarme.

Estoy bien.- le dije a mi prima en voz suave, cuando ya estuve parada por completo.

Eh?!!!, estás Sangrando Sak!

Como?- la mirada de Rika se agrandó cuando dijo lo último y yo seguí el camino que sus ojos recorrían. – ah.- eso, fue lo único que pude decir, cuando me di cuenta de que mi rodilla sangraba desmesurada.

Deberías ir a la enfermería.- sugirió Naoko acercándose a mi lentamente, para ver la parte baja de mi pierna.

Ah?... no, estoy bien yo…. No duele.- dije por lo bajo, soltándome del brazo de mi prima.

Pero Sakura!

Naoko, tiene razón, debes ir a la enfermería.- intervino Eriol Hiragizawa con una leve sonrisa consoladora. Y yo negué, respondiéndole la sonrisa.

No, en serio que estoy bie… eh?, que estás haciendo!!!!

Me sentí levantada del suelo con suavidad y tuve que aguantar un gemido de dolor, cuando mi rodilla de dobló.

Pero me sorprendí aún más, de ver, quien era quien estaba cargándome…

Sus ojos miel me miraron seriamente, y yo no tuve fuerzas para decir nada.

Yo la llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo sin más, para luego volverse conmigo en brazos, y caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

O… Oye!!, bájame tu!!!, quien te crees?!!- exclamé cuando pude profesar palabra.

Quieres dejar de hacer tanto alboroto.- murmuró él sin hacerme el menor caso. Ahogué un ruidito de exasperación y miré hacia otro lado. Lo escuché reír suavemente, y me sonrojé bastante.

Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?!- cuestioné enfadada sobremanera, pero no me respondió.- arghhh, los hombre son unos estúpidos- susurré muy bajito.

Esa es tu tan original conclusión de siempre, verdad?

Al menos desde que te conocí!- la sonrisa sarcástica se agrandó y mi miró de reojo.

Si bueno, suelo revolucionar sus mundos.- preferí no volver a decir nada, en lo que quedaba de camino, así que básicamente me dediqué a observar a todos lados, hasta que llegamos a la enfermería.

Dios Santo!!, criatura, estás bien?- me sonreí avergonzada, de que a mi edad, me llamara así. Aun después de eso, simplemente le sonreí y asentí levemente.

Solo tuve un pequeño accidente.- murmuré, fulminando con la mirada al ambarino, que cruzado de brazos contra la pared, me miraba divertido.

No te preocupes, se arreglará pronto.- me afirmó con una sonrisa adorable.

Gra- gracias…

-

-

-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y eso había ocurrido…

Y aún dolía bastante, maldita piedra!!!

-

-

-

Estaba soñando tan agradablemente, con el mar y el sol… yo, en la playa, con los lindos pececitos nadando cerca de mi, cuando de pronto me vi sacudida suavemente por el brazo…

Quien era la que se atrevía a interrumpir mi sueño!!???

Ah… eres tu Tomoyo.- dije, en cuanto la reconocí de inmediato. Su cabello largo rozaba suavemente mi escritorio y su piel casi de nieve era imposible de no reconocer, sus ojos… un momento, era normal, que Tomoyo me mirara de esa forma?? – que te pasa?

Eh?- con un rápido movimiento se separó de mi, pero su mirada no cambió.

Por que me ves como si fuera algo extraño?- pregunté sentándome derecha en el escritorio y mirando de reojo el reloj, que marcaba la hora del receso.

Sakura…

Que pasa?

Tu…

Yo que?- la miré retorciendo sus manos una entre la otra… acaso le sucedía algo malo?

Estás saliendo con alguien del grado superior Sakura?!

……………………………………… O.o??????

Muy bien… de que me había perdido exactamente?

De que demonios estaba hablando ella?!!!

Que?- pregunté una vez que recuperé mi aplomo.

Te pregunté, que si estás saliendo con alguien del grado superior, y no me lo habías dicho?!!- exclamó ella, mirándome más de cerca.

Ehhhh………… no?

No?

No.- respondí al fin sin titubear… pero por que me preguntaba esas cosas?!

Ahhh.- el suspiro salió de sus labios como alivio vivo y yo fruncí el ceño. – sabía que no podías ocultarme algo así.

De… de que estás hablando?

Eh?... ah, bueno, hay un rumor no muy agradable, esparciéndose por ahí… que me dijo Mei, que le dijo Rika, que le había contado Chiharu, que se había encontrado a Yamasaki, y que él había dicho, que Eriol le había dicho que Naoko le había platicado que….

Al grano Tomoyo!

Que estabas saliendo con un chico del grado superior… pero, no es verdad… verdad sakura?

Que?... por supuesto que no es verdad!!, quien pudo haber di… - en ese instante sentí como si un balón de ideas me golpeará fuertemente en la cabeza.- Argh!!!! Maldito!!!!

Eh… Sakura espera…. Sakura!!!- me había levantado tan rápido de mi asiento, que a mi prima le había dado bastante trabajo seguirme…

-

-

-

Caminé con furia contenida por los pasillos. Pero, que demonios se creía!!???

Shaoran Li!!!!

Mi grito siguió fluyendo por los pasillos no tan vacíos. Tenía miles de miradas fijas en mi, pero no me importo.

Li!!! Sal, de donde estés en este mismo instante!!- gemí una vez más, aún más molesta que antes. Estaba apunto de seguir caminando para buscarlo en otro lado, cuando lo miré saliendo de uno de los salones.

Me buscabas?- preguntó con su sonrisa sarcástica, bastante normal en él.

T-Tu!!!, maldito boca floja!!, que te supones que haces?!- grité acercándome a donde él estaba, ya bastante molesta.

De que hablas Sakura?- preguntó con falsedad pintada en cada parte de su rostro. Y yo me enojé aún más.

No me llames así!! Y no te hagas el tonto Li, a que anduviste diciendo barbaridad y media, acerca de que yo estaba saliendo con alguien de TU grado?!!!- la sonrisa se agrandó en sus labios y su cabello se deslizó suavemente cuando su mano pasó por él.

Ah, eso. – la furia creció como fuego y yo tuve que aguantar, darle una paliza.

Ya!!!, Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus cosas, de tu forma de molestarme todos los malditos días!!!, cual es tu problema?!!!! Quieres dejar de decir mentiras sobre mi todo el tiempo!?

Lo lamento.- respondió él con su voz normal, para después salvar unos cuantos pasos hacia mi.- es que, pensé que después de hoy… ya no sería una mentira.- me dijo sonriendo aún más.

De… de que hablas?- pregunté haciéndome para atrás, provocando que mi espalda chocara con la pared tras de mi.

Pero él, no se tomó la molestia de contestarme, por que tomándome de la cintura, me atrajo con fuerza hasta hacerme quedar contra él, y haciendo chocar sus labios contra los míos… me besó.

Y yo no me lo podía creer… Shaoran Li, me estaba besando?!!!

Al principio, solo sentí sus cálidos labios rozar los míos con delicadeza, y yo aún no podía cerrar mis ojos de la sorpresa!

Un gemido mío quedó ahogado en su boca, cuando sus labios reclamaron más de mi aún, y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

No podía moverme de mi lugar, mis brazos aún estaban inmóviles contra la pared, aunque mi corazón latía a mil por segundo… y es que no lo entendía… pero… que había que entender en ese instante?

Algo extraño intento hacerse paso a través de mis labios sellados suavemente, y yo me sorprendí más cuando una de sus manos en mi cintura voló a mi nuca y me acercó aún más a él, en cuanto su lengua abrazó el interior de mi boca con fuerza y suavidad al mismo tiempo…

Sentí un calor desgarrador quemándome por dentro, pero no me importó, de hecho, me gustaba bastante esa sensación, aunque mis pulmones se quedaran sin aire a cada segundo.

Y después de un momento me di cuenta de que llevaba respondiendo cada acaricia suya, desde el comienzo…

Todo él, se amoldaba perfectamente en mi interior, cada roce, cada beso, cada gemido que él profería, quedaba grabado en mi interior con intensidad.

Y fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de que… él me gustaba… me gustaba y mucho…

Me gustaban sus risas y su voz, sus ojos, grandes y hermosos del color del ámbar, y su cabello, ese cabello que me daba envidia cuando el viento jugaba con él, sin permitirme a mi hacer lo mismo.

Me gustaban su sonrisa, y su buen humor. Y me daba cuenta de que el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios me hacían sentir completa… como si llevara años esperándolos…

Tal vez, si fuera así…

Pero también apreciaba mi vida, así que a petición del aire que no podía entrar a nuestros pulmones, lo sentí separarse suavemente de mi boca.

Sus ojos miel, me observaron durante unos segundos, y el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hizo patente de nuevo.

Que… Por que hiciste eso?- pregunté suavemente, mientras el silencio alrededor de nosotros se hacía patente, inclusive habiendo tantas personas. Uno de sus brazos me apretó a él de nuevo y su mano derecha llegó a mi mentón, provocándome para que lo mirara.

En serio no lo sabes?- su mano acarició suavemente la piel de mi mejilla y yo sentí un escalofrío viajar por mi espalda entera.

Yo… eh?- un ruido lejano, comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar… parecían aplausos??... que demonios?!

Me encantas Sakura Kinomoto.

EH?!- lo miré fijamente sin entenderlo por un segundo, y mis mejillas se tornaron del color de la grana, cuando él volvió a bajar hacia mi.

Desde el primer momento en que me sonreíste.- susurró contra mi oído…- ya no pude hacer nada… puedes… corresponderme?- su respiración chocó contra mi cuello y yo me sentí morir…

Y de un momento a otro, fui yo, quien capturo sus labios…

Bueno, era obvio… él me encantaba también.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios y yo le regresé la sonrisa sin dejar de besarlo… y no tendería que dejar de hacerlo, por mucho tiempo más.

-

-

-

(N/A: Si bueno… mejor no decir nada, fue en una racha de inspiración extraña, así que… creo que no quedó tan bien como lo esperaba gomen ne?

Tmb, es mi primer one shot… y es algo difícil resumir todo en tan pocas líneas jeje.

Bueno, pues solo desearles Feliz Navidad, espero que al menos les haya animado, el haber leído el fic, un poquitito jeje.

Espero que se la pasen muy lindo esta Navidad y año nuevo, que les traigan muchos regalos y… coman a reventar!!!!

Con mucho cariño:

Chisaki-chan!


End file.
